Lost in Nothing
by sarah1711uu
Summary: Quinn just arrived at a school for benders. She stumbles on a secret bigger than that her father is the Avatar. Can Quinn cover it up before anyone learns the she knows it? R&R Some OCXOC Hiatus (left alone) for a while... Sorry
1. Chapter 1

**This story needs explanations. OKay so this is a X-over of Danny Phantom, Avatar: The Last Airbender and Percy Jackson. **

**DP comes in to play, but later. ATLA comes into play at the beginning. And PJ is how the camp looks. So you don't need to PJ to understand any of the plot, but will help in explanations of the camp and other areas and stuff. Kinda similar to a different called Step one.**

**PS This was a plot bunny in my head as dream for a while.**** R&R**

* * *

**PROLUGUE: (third person after Korra and the earth Avatar died, 20 or so years after the new avatars birth, 18 yrs before the story) (at least this part)  
**

"Dani, I can't believe I'm walking you down the aisle," Danny, now thirty-six, smiled at his twenty-one years old daughter. He was just invited to her wedding, which was two months from then. Luckily, Dani and her fiancée had planned in secret enough to make a happy surprise to Danny and his wife, Sam, and Dani's siblings.

**(two months later)**

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride." Makoto Spark kissed his new bride, Danielle Spark. He was determined as ever to keep the Avatar business under wraps,but he was glad about his wife and his new life, and that she never suspected a thing.

**(THREE YEARS LATER)**

"She's perfect," Makoto said, staring at his new bundle of joy. After three miscarriages, he was glad to hold his daughter in hands for the first time. He kissed Danielle on her forehead as he passed his new bundle to Danielle.

"Of course she's perfect. We're the parents," Danielle giggled, rocking her baby slightly. "Her name should be Quinn."

"Quinn?" Makota asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Quinn Jade Sparks. What do you think, Quinn?" Danielle asked the bundle. The girl seemed to nod, approving of her name. "See? Even Quinn likes it."

"If she is Quinn, I'm calling her Q," Makota smiled.

"Fine by me," Danielle laughed.

* * *

**QUESTIONS? COMMENTS? ask them, say them, just in the review box thing-a-bop**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked under the sign at said, although very faded from the years, "Welcome to the Castes." I adjusted my backpack as I saw a kid fixing a motorcycle. I saw four, well three and a new addition, white buildings. One had blue and green accents everywhere and the Water Tribe symbol. The next one had green and brown accents and the Earth Kingdom symbol. The third with the addition had grey and light yellow accents and the Air Temple symbol. The addition had red and orange accents with the Fire Nation symbol. A man stood in front of the Fire Nation building. He was about 5' 7'' with black hair and an orange shirt advertising a camp I never heard of. His face screamed twenty years old, but his eyes said that he was in war and was much older.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the man asked, flipping through papers attached to a clipboard.

I adjusted my backpack some more before asking, "Is this the Fire Caste?"

"Yes, and you would be?" he looked at my backpack. "New kid?" He check the papers again, "Quinn Spark?" I nodded at the silly name for a Firebender. "Well, here you are. Hey, are you related to the Avatar, Makoto Spark?" I shifted uneasy about the question everyone asked. "Oh. If you don't want to answer, you don't have to," he smiled. He face-palmed. "Sorry. I'm Huroki," he stuck out a hand.

I smiled and shook, "Call me Q."

"Okay. If you will follow me, I'll show you your new room," Huroki said, motioning me forward. We walked about a minute in silence before reaching a door with the number of "864" plastered on the red door in yellow. He produced a key and opened the door. Inside was two beds, a desk with a laptop, a dresser, sliding door leading to an enclosed courtyard and a white door. I raised an eyebrow, which he must have seen. "Let me explain first," he said. Huroki explained the fire-proof courtyard to practice to bending, the shared bathroom-girls shared and boys shared - although I wouldn't share yet. He continued to explain that although this was summer break, school would start again in two weeks, then he explained about other things to do here - archery, swimming, cooking class held all year, even a sewing class-although I had to sign up weeks ago.

I sat on my bed as he left. I pulled my backpack to my chest and unpacked the few thing they allowed. I pulled out the photo album of Jason and I goofing off in a fast food place on one of our famous road trips. The next page had pictures of Jason getting a buzz cut, cutting off all his long hair. When that was taken, I told him I would never let him live it down, but now I was the one with the short hair. I flipped the page again. This time it was me getting a hair cut, the one before Jason and I moved away at the same time - I moved here and I didn't know where my other half moved to; my hair that reached my back was now a beach bum look. I ruffled my dirty blond hair as I saw my eyes go from a sky blue to green and back. I stood up, causing the album to fall. I shook my head, shrugging off the thought.

_My dad is the Avatar and that means I can't be the Avatar_, I reasoned mentally. _And his eyes only glowed; they didn't change colors, but mine changed._ I pulled out my "forbidden" phone and called my dad.

After the first ring, he answered, "_Q?_"

"Dad. I'm freaking out," I spat into the mouth piece.

"_Why? What happened?_" He asked as I sat down. "Do I need to pick you up?"

"No, it's not like that." I swallowed before speaking, "Did Mom have any bending or anything?"

"_You can ask her yourself_," Dad seemed slightly irritated that I called him first. I couldn't blame him. My fifteen year old mentality made me think of my dad first.

I picked up the photo album as I heard muffled talking from the phone. I flipped it open to the first page. It was the photo of my first birthday. My dad smiled his true smile as my mom smiled with me in between. My dad's blond hair was a nice contrast to my mom's dark brown hair. I looked at their eyes. They both showed happiness, but my dad's eyes were their normal gold and my mom had... why did she have green eyes?

"_Quinn? Are you there?_" my mom's voice cut me out of my wondering.

"Yeah. Mom, what color are your eyes?" I asked, still staring at her green eyes.

_"Blue_," my mom replied. "_Why?_"

"You have green eyes in this photo of my first birthday." The line got silent. I feared that my mom hung up. "Mom?"

"_Yes?_"

"Why were you quiet for a second?"

"_Oh, just think about what your dad said yesterday_." _What did my dad say yesterday?_ I thought.

"Okay. So my question for you is do you have bending or something?" The line got quiet again.

"_I'll pick up in twenty minutes_." She hung up without a goodbye.

I laid down on my bed, photo album on my lap. I thought about my mom's color change and my own. _What if she used to wear colored contacts?_ I mentally reasoned. _That explains her, but not us. What if she used bending to keep the camera still? There are Airbenders. Maybe even a million. What if I am half Airbender and half Firebender? Could I get into either Caste?_ I closed my eyes as more questions filled my head. _What if I am only Airbender or only Firebender?_ I knew that I could bend fire, which cancelled the first part. _But what about the second part?_ I sat up. I grabbed the bits of hair I still had. I looked at the mirror over the desk. My eyes switched from blue to green to red, then reversed. I closed my eyes, shaking my head and trying to dismiss the silly notion that I was more than one nation. I thought, _But it still happens._


	3. Chapter 3

...

I thought, _But it still happens._ I flopped down backwards on my bed. I let go of my hair and opened my eyes. The ceiling was painted to look like a fire. I stared at the reds and oranges and the few yellows that appeared. I was about to close my eyes when someone knocked on my door. I checked my phone. I still had fifteen minutes before my parents arrived. I reluctantly got up and answered the persistent knocking. I couldn't describe my joy when I realized who was at my door. I motioned him to come in.

"Thanks," he said as he sat on my swivel desk chair. I closed the door and sat on my bed.

"I haven't since you in weeks," I smiled.

He laughed, "It's only been four days."

"Well, it feels like weeks," I giggled. "Wait. How did you find me?"

"Well, we're Firebenders, so I figured you'd be here with me. I just didn't realize you would be across the hall," his smiled grew a bit. I flung my arms around his neck.

"Jason, this is great news," I cried.

"I know. Just don't choke me," he pushed away gently. His brown hair grew to my length and his hazel eyes glistened in the light. "I came here to tell you something."

"Yeah?" I asked, sitting back down on my bed. I thought for a moment about what it could be. As I thought, Jason stood up and inched closer. He lifted my chin so I saw his eyes again. He pressed his lips against mine. Surprised, I pushed back. We stayed in this enchanted moment for a while. When he pulled away, I blinked my eyes open.

"I wanted to show instead of telling," Jason said, sitting in the swivel chair. It took me a moment to fully comprehend what just happened. "Quinn? You okay?"

I shook my head, clearing the fog, "Yeah, just caught up in thought." I smiled to reassure him.

"Well, what do you think?"

"About what?" Jason shook his head a bit, muttering something incomprehensible. "Oh. The kiss," I hit realization. "I thought it was a one-way thing."

"What?" Jason cocked his head to the right a few degrees.

"I said, I thought you didn't like, but I like you." I sighed as another knock came. I check my phone again. I had ten minutes, unless...

The door opened to show my parents, standing. I face-palmed as they pushed their way in. _Of course. Why wouldn't my dad drive to pick me up?_ I thought. I closed the door and moved to be between them and Jason. "Q, what happened?" my dad pressed as he stared Jason down. "And who is this?"

"Oh, dear. It's her boyfriend," my mom butted in. I face-palmed once more.

"Her boyfriend?" my dad got into his fighting stance. "Do you think he can take me?"

"Dad. Mom. Stop it now," I motioned with my hands. My dad got out of his fighting stance. My mom backed up a bit. I turned to Jason. His face showed thankfulness. "This is Jason. He's... er, was a friend," I winked at Jason. He smiled and gave a slight nod that went unnoticed by my parents.

"Okay, so why is he in here?" My dad pointed out.

"He was just visiting and we were catching up on old times," I smiled at my dad, then smiled at my mom.

"Well, that's that," my dad dusted off his hands and turned to walk away, but my mom grabbed his collar, turning him to me.

"Why did we need to come back here, Quinn?" my mom asked as she sat on my bed. She patted it, inviting me to sit and I did.

"I don't remember," I said, trying to deflect the conversation. "I think it's time Jason left." He frown. "I'll walk him out," I said, standing up and dragging Jason to the door. I whispered, "Just knock if you want to come over, boyfriend." I opened the door, pushed the stunned Jason out of my room and closed the door. I walked back and sat back down.

"Q, if you want to tell us anything, you can," my dad managed a weak smile.

My eyes widened, "What happened?" They smiled weakly. I knew that there was something they weren't telling, but I kept my calm. "Do you guys want to tell me something?"

"No, no. We just want you to now that we will love you, no matter what," my mom covered my hands.

Confused, I asked the first question that popped into my mind, "Do you think I'm a lesbian or something?" **(A/N: I'm not hating)**

They looked stunned. They managed to close their mouths and blink a few times. My dad answered, "I don't think you're lesbian. I don't know about your mom, though." He gave a smile for the last part.

My mom gave her two cents, "I don't think you are, but I'm fine with it if you are. You can be whatever you want to be, Quinn."

"Uh huh," I nodded. "Sure. Thing is, I'm not a lesbian or bi or anything like that."

"Then why ask?" my dad asked. I shrugged. "Fine. Back to the first question, what happened that you thought was so important to cause us to come here?"

"I honestly don't know, but Mom told me she would come," I shrugged again. I faced my mom, raising an eyebrow.

"You said something about eye color, so I wanted to know," my mom held up her, defensively. They turned to me.

"I told you guys. I don't know," I said, knowing I would boil over soon. I stood up and faced them. I took a deep breath before I said the next thing, "If you want me to tell you, I'll tell you what I saw." They nodded. "I saw my eyes change to green to red, then backwards to blue." My mom looked scared. I snapped, "I'm sorry I'm not the perfect child."

My mom stood up, "Quinn, I can explain."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! How will Dani explain this to her daughter? If you can think of a great way, tell me! I'll probably get writer's block, thinking of a good enough way. SO R&R!**


End file.
